The invention relates to a refrigerating and shipping container for refrigerated goods, whereby said container is made heat-insulated, with a door or a cover and with a refrigeration supply.
Refrigerating and shipping containers according to the preamble of claim 1 are known in the form of, for example, coolships, refrigerated cars, or refrigerated trucks. They have a permanently installed active refrigeration supply and can therefore be operated without the need for external devices over prolonged shipping times. They must carry this refrigeration supply with them, however. This drawback is all the more significant, the larger the proportion of mass for which the refrigeration supply accounts in the total mass shipped, such as, e.g., when small amounts of refrigerated goods are shipped at low temperatures.